


In The Silence

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2015 [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom Chris, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Sub Stiles, Switch Peter, Under-negotiated Kink, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter will fall to his knees at Chris' feet if the hunter just so much as gives him a look. He's not so sure how he feels about seeing Stiles there, especially considering Peter just became used to the idea of <i>them</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/gifts).



> For Akira, who is so perfectly wonderful! Thank you for the prompt. ;D
> 
> akira-of-the-twilight asked: Number five for the things you said prompts.
> 
> Whoops forgot to add a ship for my request. Hmm. How about Stetopher or any of the parings that make it up? I’ll let you decide, which one you’d prefer to do. ;)
> 
> 5\. Things you didn't say at all

Peter knows that the thing he has with Chris has become more serious than either of them had ever anticipated. There is more meaning behind every touch and stare, it’s disconcerting.

It doesn’t stop Peter from pursuing it though. He’s allowed to have nice things every once in awhile, and Chris is just so  _pretty_. 

So it comes as a surprise when Chris brings up Stiles’ name in conversation, mentioning the young man’s sinful mouth and stupidly innocent eyes. Peter had just become used to the idea of  _them_ , and here Chris was bringing up a third.

Peter can see the appeal, has always been fascinated with the Spark, but he had never thought Chris would ever think so. Chris has a daughter the same age as Stiles after all - he studiously ignores that he, too, has a daughter the same age as Stiles.

Peter does not really know how to handle the idea of him and Chris, let alone him, Chris, and Stiles. He wants to ask Chris what he means by it, if he is not enough for the man, but it screams loudly of his insecurities and he won’t air those.

So he goes along with it, helping Chris to utterly wreck the young man between them. He relishes each gasping moan from Stiles and the look of utter triumph in Chris’ eyes.

It make his stomach clench to see that look - the one that had been reserved solely for him up until Chris brought Stiles in - and he looks away to keep the upset from being seen in his own eyes. He knows if Chris were to see his eyes that the man would be able to see that, though his body was all for this, his heart was not in it.

They did not speak about hearts or soft emotions, that was not how they worked. And that had been okay for Peter, because he only had to juggle the two of them.

It was not unwelcome having Stiles thrown into the mix but it was a surprise, and Peter did not like surprises. Surprises left too many questions unanswered, especially since they had never had the opportunity to talk about the situation before Peter had found himself thrust into it.

It makes him wary. 

He cannot help but watch the interactions between Chris and Stiles closely, wondering if he missed some hidden queue from the older man. 

Was this Chris’ way of saying he was done with Peter? They no longer had one on one time, and Peter could not help but take it as a sign. He was lacking and Chris had brought in someone new who could satisfy him the way he wanted to be.

It hurt, of course, but since Peter had not expected the thing between them to become as serious as it had he cannot seriously say he had not been expecting something of the sort. 

He was not a coward, though, so he approached Chris with his head high. He would not present a weak front for the hunter to take advantage of.

It was a rare moment to find Chris alone and Peter could only thank fate that Stiles happened to be elsewhere when he confronted the man.

“So, are we done then?” He asked Chris before the hunter had a chance to say anything.

Chris’ face showed surprise and that derailed the thoughts surging through Peter’s head.

Chris, ever the composed hunter his father trained him to be, masked what he was feeling quickly enough. “No, we are not done.”

He left it at that as he took a moment to survey Peter, taking in things Peter probably did not want him to deduce.

Chris’ face softened and Peter hated the ache that look left deep in his stomach.

“I thought we were passed having to talk about these things. I thought you knew.” Chris stopped himself from talking further as he pushed to his feet and approached Peter.

Peter very studiously did not flinch as Chris raised a hand to his face but he did not stop himself from leaning into the warmth of that palm. It had been long, too long, since only the two of them had occupied the same space.

Chris squeezed his hand where it cupped Peter’s jaw. “You are mine.” 

And Peter knew he did not stop the surprise from flooding into his eyes because Chris just smiled at him sadly.

“You are allowed to have him too, you know.” Chris said, prompting Peter to close his eyes at the thought of taking time to thoroughly explore their young lovers body. “You are mine, no one will take you away from me. But he can be yours, my present to you for being such a good boy.”

They did not often talk of the finite nature of their relationship, Peter’s need to submit to a worthy power and Chris’ willingness to give it. Most wolves did not like the idea of being dominated by someone who could not understand their very nature, but Chris had always had an air of wildness to him that soothed the wolf in Peter.

Just as Peter had the urge to submit, though, he also had the primal need to dominate but he could not do that with Chris. And surprisingly Chris had seen that without Peter having had to say anything.

The affirmation that he was Chris’ soothed the worry and insecurity that had cropped up in Peter, and it comforted him that he had not had to say anything. The feel of Chris’ hand and the look in his eyes said everything to Peter that others would have needed said aloud. 

He belonged to Chris irrevocably and finally having that confirmed for him had him falling to his knees at the hunter’s feet. This was where he belonged and he sighed in relief as Chris scrubbed at his scalp with one hand as he pressed Peter’s face to his thigh with the other.

The scent of the hunter enveloped him and the itch that had been bothering him since Stiles had entered their relationship floated away. 

“I’m sorry.” Chris whispered, and Peter accepted the apology for what it was. 

Peter knew they really should talk, and when Chris had him tied up later they would, but his brain would not be able to concentrate on it at that moment so the apology fit perfectly. 

Peter also knew in that moment that Chris loved him. It was in the way Chris’ hands held him firmly, and the filthy murmurs that fell from the hunter’s lips of all the things he was going to do to Peter. The promise of it all was their love confession and that was more than enough for Peter.

He fell deep into the space Chris had created for him deep in his brain and floated for an undefined amount of time. 

When he came to there was a second body beside him, warm and comforting in a way he had never accepted before, and Peter leaned into it before he froze. 

His eyelids were heavy as he slowly blinked them open and he took in Stiles beside him, leaning into him with his eyes closed.

Chris had moved him while he’d been floating and he found himself kneeling at Chris’ feet in the living room on his pillow while Stiles kneeled beside him. Chris was smiling down at him as he continued to pet Peter’s and Stiles’ hair. 

It was the first time they had ever done this - where Chris had the two of them kneeling at his feet in a show of camaraderie while he unerringly proved he was what they needed. This was what Peter had needed, and though he had not asked using words Chris had been able to discern it and give it to him.

This was why they worked, why they had been able to become as serious as they had been without Peter realizing they were getting so close.

Chris gave him the stability he needed while urging him to ask for it. Peter needed to ask so that he could be given permission to fall. Chris caught him every time.

And now they had Stiles, a boy lost to the fast jumbling thoughts that he could never control - who needed to be held and loved more than even Peter - and Peter finally accepted the young man fully. 

He asked Chris for permission with his eyes and Chris nodded, a full smile blooming on his face. Peter basked in the silent praise before nudging Stiles over.

Stiles went down easily, fully relaxed and trusting, as Peter took him apart. The boy pushed into the touches Peter bestowed upon him, completely malleable to Peter’s every whim.

It was heady and intoxicating, threatening to overwhelm him, but Chris’ hands grounded him. 

Peter finally let himself have as he gave himself over to Chris, letting the hunter control how he controlled Stiles. It was perfect.

Every touch filled with things they did not say but they would work on that. 

Peter had talked to Chris, in his own way, and now Chris knew a deeper conversation would be needed - with Stiles included - and it would bare them all in ways they perhaps were not ready for yet but was absolutely needed. 

Peter sunk into the headiness of pleasuring Stiles was Chris watched over them. This was enough for now. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> \- M


End file.
